gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Radicals
The Radicals is an Action Role-Playing game for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, and the Xbox One. It will be published by Ubisoft and developed by Rated R Studios. Plot Overview The Radicals tells the story of three high school students: Paige O'Neal, her younger brother Blaine O'Neal, and their close friend Cortez Campbell. Who after being caught in a mysterious nuclear explosion, receive superpowers. Their parents were also killed in the explosion, leaving them orphans. When their hometown Silver City descends into chaos following the explosion, they then vow to use their powers to fight crime; calling themselves the Radicals. Paige took the codename Sparky because it was the nickname her late father had given her, Blaine took the codename Warbandit after his favorite comic book character, and Cortez took the codename Rock because it is his nickname in high school. They must go against the mad scientist known as the Blue Baron and his gang of Superpowered criminals. Silver City has been abandoned by the federal government, and their only hope is The Radicals! Characters Main Playable Characters Paige O’Neal/Sparky: The leader of The Radicals. She has the power to manipulate electricity and magnetism with her body. She is beautiful, charismatic, and optimistic; all of these qualities make her an effective leader. She loves freedom and having fun, and she hates being tied down; she usually avoids getting into relationships because of this. Prior to getting her powers, she was a popular cheerleader. Even without her powers, she stood up for others and was extremely tough; thus setting the stage for her becoming a hero. She and the rest of the Radicals gained their powers after they were caught in an explosion at the Element Red plant that their father ran. Blaine O’Neal/WarBandit: Sparky's younger brother. He has the power to use 99.9% of his brain at any given time. As a result, he has a genius level intellect, and his memory and focus have been significantly enhanced. In addition, he has the ability to learn and completely understand anything by simply observing it. For example, he was able to teach himself various by simply reading books and watching internet videos. Although he has always been very intelligent, he suffered from a learning disability which hampered his academic performance. With his newfound powers, he excelled in school and became on top of his class. He creates the equipment the Radicals use to fight crime, and uses his own weapons and gadgets such as: His signature Bo fighting staff, a Taser wire used for stunning opponents, sticky bombs, and ADA (Applicative Defense Assistant); an artificial intelligence that controls Tower R and assists the team in their adventures. He has a sarcastic and witty sense of humor, throwing clever insults at both friend and foe alike. His abilities have also given him fourth-wall awareness; meaning that he is so smart that he knows he is a video game character, leading to humorous situations. Cortez Campbell/Rock: A longtime friend of Paige and Blaine and star runningback on the high school football team. His powers are superhuman strength, endurance, and durability. When angry or his life is in danger, he goes into a state called “Rock Rage”; in which his speed, strength, and durability increase exponentially and he gains unstoppable momentum. He is also highly skilled at fighting and is one of the toughest kids in school. He loves sports and partying, and he secretly has a crush on Paige but does not know how to tell her. He grew up in a poor neighborhood, but moved once his father started working for Arthur O’Neill. He may be rugged and tough, but he has a sensitive side and seeks to protect the people that he cares about. Miguel Hernandez/Thunder: '''The twin brother of the Lightning Kid. He was initially a member of the Kliq along with his brother and Razor, but after growing tired of a life of crime he joins the Radicals. Although the Radicals initially mistrusted him, after proving himself, they eventually warm up to him and he becomes a full member. He has the ability to generate concussive sound waves by clapping his hands against any surface. He becomes close friends with the Radicals, Rock in particular. He is a loner who dislikes taking orders. Secondary Characters '''Andrew White: '''Warbandit's best friend. He is the son of businessman Nathaniel White. He and Blaine are intellectual equals, even more so after Blaine received his powers. Blaine is his only friend and very few other people liked him, because he is immature and arrogant. In contrast, Blaine is one of the most popular kids in school and gets all the girls. Andrew envies Blaine for this reason and often pursues a rivalry with him. He gives the players tips throughout the entire game, and helps Blaine take care of his various gadgets. He seeks to become a Superhero himself, and envies the Radicals for having powers. '''Arthur O'Neal: The father of Sparky and Warbandit. Scientists who own a research firm called the O’Neal group and are extremely wealthy. Arthur discovered Element Red on the moon and found out that it can be used for energy purposes. He built a new energy plant in the Science Hills district of Silver City. He was killed when the plant mysteriously exploded. The Radicals use the O’Neal family fortune to fight crime. Byron Montgomery/The Blue Baron: The primary antagonist. A former colleague of Arthur O’Neal. He, like Arthur O’Neal, was once one of the most brilliant and world-renowned scientists; nicknamed the Baron of Genetics. When the Radicals gain fame around Silver City, he becomes fascinated with their powers. He creates a serum derived from Element Red that can give people superpowers after a series of tests, he tests the serum on himself; giving him enhanced strength and agility. Seeking to improve the serum, he begins hiring thugs to kidnap people so he can test it on them. Seeing this as unethical, the Radicals are forced to shut him down. They confront him in his laboratory and after a short fight, Montgomery falls in to a vat filled with a blue substance. As a result, his skin turns blue and he goes insane. He then creates a super-powered mafia called the Kliq. Along with the Kliq, the Blue Baron begins terrorizing Silver City. Diego Garcia/Razor: Cortez's rival and fellow football teammate. He is an arrogant, narcissistic, and egotistical bully who is obsessed with his appearance and making himself look good. After he loses a fight to Rock, he agrees to have some of the Blue Baron's serum. After taking the serum, he becomes as strong as Rock and joins the Kliq. He and Rock grew up in the same neighborhood, and they have a strong dislike for each other. In addition, he has a crush on Sparky. Renaldo Hernandez/Lightning: Razor's best friend and sidekick, and Thunder's brother. He usually follows Razor around and does whatever he does. He also agrees to take some of the Baron's serum, which gives him superhuman speed. He is best described as reckless and hot-headed. After Thunder leaves the Kliq, the Lightning Kid sees him as a traitor and develops a hatred towards him. He and Thunder are both sociopathic criminals, the difference being: Lightning fully embraces his "wild side", whereas Thunder represses his sociopathic tendencies; or at least tries to. Gameplay The Radicals is an action RPG that plays much like the Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. It is played on an isometric 3D plane in which the players must run around and defeat enemies. It is initially 3 player but becomes a 4 player game when Thunder joins the Radicals. It is a co-op multiplayer game, and at the beginning of every mission you are able to pick which characters you want to play with. As a player takes damage, he/she must find the various First Aid kits located throughout the stage. When a player runs out of life, the other players are able to revive him; but only if they have first aid kits. Each player has a special power: Sparky has her electricity attacks, Rock has his high-impact strength moves, Warbandit has his gadgets, and Thunder has his vibration attacks. Each player can pull these moves off as long as their energy bar is not depleted. Once the energy bar gets depleted, the player must find the various Energy Drinks found throughout the stage in order to continue being able to perform their abilities. Category:Rated R Studios Category:Action RPG Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Superhero Category:RPG Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:The Radicals series Category:"T" rated